


Конец/Начало

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, or endings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Рано или поздно всё именно так и должно было закончиться.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Конец/Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [end/begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406287) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Рано или поздно всё именно так и должно было закончиться.

Схватив его запястье, Шерлок говорит: 

− Подожди.

Ни сильной хватки, ни синяков. Просто удержать. Но легко сломать.

− Джон, − выдыхает Шерлок.

Джон подходит ближе, очень близко, почти вплотную к нему.

− Подожди, − говорит Шерлок тихим, неуверенным голосом.

Джон отвечает: 

− Нет. 

Джон приподнимется на носочках и тянет его вниз; их губы встречаются.

Шерлок судорожно вздыхает. Джон пользуется своим преимуществом; поцелуй медленный, долгий и ленивый. Это лучший из поцелуев.

В квартире тихо, если не считать их звуков: тихие влажные звуки поцелуев, прерывистое дыхание, приглушённые вздохи.

Руки Шерлока на бёдрах Джона. Он прижимается всё ближе, ближе, ближе, будто это сольёт их в одно существо.

Руки Джона в волосах Шерлока, сжимают, почти тянут, почти причиняют боль, и это обжигает. Реально и идеально.

Шерлок спрашивает: 

− Одежда? 

Джон хихикает, отпуская волосы Шерлока, чтобы начать расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

Джон спрашивает: 

− Спальня? 

Шерлок может только застонать в ответ. Джон снова хихикает, бросает рубашку на пол и ведёт Шерлока через тёмную квартиру, в свою комнату, к кровати.

Шерлок говорит: 

− Джон?

Джон улыбается ему той самой, сокровенной улыбкой, которая предназначена только для Шерлока.

Он забывает остальную часть своего вопроса.

Смотрит, как Джон раздевается.

Возвращается к нему.

Рано или поздно всё именно так и должно было начаться.


End file.
